


Mark of the Wolf

by AtticusLars



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brian just tries to help, I'll add more as I go, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf AU, actually only Daithi is a werewolf, in which Daithi is sad and worried over hurting someone, more of the boys will probably show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtticusLars/pseuds/AtticusLars
Summary: It was supposed to a simple get together, not a terror-filled quest into the heart of the Canadian wilderness.





	Mark of the Wolf

The burning had been what woke him. The insistent fire of the wolf’s mark drawing him back toward consciousness. Nogla blinked and winced at the pulsing along his shoulder where the old claw marks were raw and red as though they were fresh. He slowly pushed himself up, fingers rubbing into the angry marks absently as he scanned the destruction. The bedding was ruined, ripped to shreds. Everything bore the fury of the wolf; deep gouges split both wood and the plaster of the wall. The window was shattered and long dried blood spilled over the jagged glass and onto the floor and windowsill. Nogla glanced down, searching for the scars leftover from the wolf’s injury. He found the white lines along the bottom of his left foot. They held the ghost of pain but it was nothing Nogla couldn’t handle. He struggled to his feet, foot almost giving out under him as the sudden sharp, should-be pain struck him. Nogla gritted his teeth and forced the ghost away, focusing his mind on the present, on being human. He closed his eyes, lingering thoughts, instincts of the wolf floated around his mind and he forced them back, he had no need for the beast now. The moon was gone behind the hills, beyond the horizon.

 

The bathroom had been spared. Nogla avoided his gaze as he stepped in front of the mirror, keeping his eyes on the toothbrush as he applied a generous amount of toothpaste to the bristles. He kept staring at the sink as he cleaned his mouth of the dog-breath and wondered if he should also take a shower to clear away the scent of the wolf. He spat out the bubbles of toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, standing up straighter and meeting the eyes of the man in the mirror. There was nothing to suggest the wolf, no yellow seeping into his eyes, no fangs threatening to spill from his lips. Only a man who was missing something of himself, a part lost to the shame of the wolf. Dark bags showed beneath tired hazel eyes, short black hair was disheveled and oily and his clothes hung from his too-thin frame. Sweat clung to his forehead and shone in the harsh lights of the bathroom, and as his eyes went to the mark still burning on his shoulder a knock came from the door. Nogla felt his heart stop for a moment and he grabbed a shirt from the floor, shoving it over his head hurriedly; he had no desire for his friend’s to see the mark when it was this raw.

 

“Nogla? Breakfast’s ready.” Evan’s voice filtered through the door and Nogla opened the door a crack, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him. He wasn’t quite ready to face the questions and possible anger over the state of the room.

“Thanks, Ev.” Nogla tried for a smile but Evan was not a fool. He saw the pain that hid in the stature of the man, in the exhaustion of his eyes.

“You okay?” Evan asked carefully and Nogla worked his jaw for a moment, trying to force words that wouldn’t come.

“Jus’ fine.” he choked and Evan raised an eyebrow but chose not to press, this was not the first time Nogla had lied to him and it wouldn’t be the last

“Well...we’re all downstairs.” Evan stepped back and Nogla hesitated before passing him. He needed to at least act as though his body wasn’t threatening to collapse or that his heart was beating wildly in his chest over the screaming of his panicked brain. What if he _knows_.

No, that was ridiculous. Evan couldn’t know...could he? 

 

* * *

 

Nogla rubbed his eyes as he came into the kitchen, the others already there with bowls of cereal and piles of toast. Tyler gave him a lopsided grin and swallowed a mouthful of Cheerios. 

“How was the beauty sleep?” he said and Nogla glared at him.

“Fuck off.” he said irritably, the residual aggressiveness from the wolf showing. He met Brian’s wide blue eyes from across the counter and looked away, cheeks dusted pink from shame. He owed Brian so much, the other Irishman having covered for him so many times. He’d probably been to one to keep everyone away from the wolf last night. How he managed to do that was baffling to Nogla, but he decided not to think about it too much. The answer probably wasn’t pleasant. Nogla sighed and grabbed the box of cheerios and a bowl. He busied himself with making his breakfast though he knew the food would end up as cement in his stomach. The day after turning always left him without much of an appetite and wanting to sleep until the next full moon. However, he knew that he’d be questioned if he didn’t eat. The late awakening had already been made a joke and he didn’t want his friends to think of him as weirder than they already did. Brian watched him, eyes narrowing as he studied him. Nogla swallowed under the gaze and pulled at his T-shirt to make sure that none of the claw marks could be seen beneath his collar. 

“So,” Marcel started, swirling his spoon around his cereal. “What’s the plan for today? A group video?” he suggested and Lui scrunched his face while Evan’s eyes went wide.

“What? So we can look like idiots on camera? No thanks.” Tyler crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the high back of the barstool.

“As if we aren’t established as idiots already.” Craig snickered and Tyler glared at him.

“Alright smartass, what’s your idea?” he snapped and Craig shrugged.

“Dunno, but we are Evan’s cabin...by a lake? We could swim?” 

“That sounds fun,” Brock said, glancing at the sun-soaked forest outside. “And it looks warm enough.” Marcel shrugged.

“Okay by me.” Brian looked at Nogla and raised an eyebrow. Nogla struggled to swallow his spoonful of cereal and nodded.

“Ye-yeah.” he hated the way his voice stuttered, but as it happened all the time, no one cared. Evan sighed.

“Normally I would be okay with it...but the beach has been closed for a while. Something about bacteria in the water? I didn’t really look at the notice too hard.” he held his hands to the groans and smiled. “But, there are some pretty cool trails that run along the lake, we could go for a hike instead.” This statement was also met with a bunch of groans. 

“But there are so many bugs out there!” Craig complained and Evan rolled his eyes.

“Use bug spray dumbass.” Tyler broke in and Craig pouted. 

“But it irritates my skin,” he whined and was ignored as Evan started to list off supplies they should get ready. Nogla for his part wouldn’t mind a hike if it wasn’t the day after the turning. He was tired, and the woods wouldn’t help with reducing the remains of the wolf’s mind. Besides, he knew that they’d find tracks, find the kills his beast had left behind. Lui got up suddenly and practically threw his bowl into the sink which startled Nogla who’d been lost in his own thoughts. 

“Lui!” he complained and Lui only giggled. 

“Well we’d better get ready then,” Tyler said, standing up and stretching. Slowly everyone filed out of the kitchen and back to their rooms to prepare except Nogla and Brian, who leaned against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. 

“Have a good night?” he asked and Nogla winced at the icy tone.

“Brian…” he tried but the other Irishman silenced him.

“What the fuck were you thinking? That they wouldn’t notice? For fuck’s sake Nogla...I had to  _ drug _ them to make sure they slept through it!” Nogla closed his eyes and clutched the counter. 

“I’m..I’m sorry,” he whispered and Brian’s angry voice drowned the words.

“I’m tired of doing this Nogla...you can’t keep this hidden forever. And what about that bedroom? What about those claw marks? They’re going to see it eventually.” 

“I can’t tell them, Brian, you know that. I don’t want to hurt them.” Nogla said and Brian shook his head in disbelief. 

“Like you did by staying here when you  _ knew _ the moon was going to be full? Damnit Nogla, do you not understand what you just did? You could’ve killed them...killed me.” his voice went quiet at the end and Nogla opened his eyes to see Brian holding his head in his hands. “I mean  _ fuck _ Nogla,” his reddened eyes met Nogla’s and he shook his head. “What about today? Can you make it without passing out? I know what it’s like for you after...after…” he trailed off and Nogla took a shaky breath. 

“Brian...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put anyone in danger. I just wanted to see them...it’s been so long since I’ve actually been around people...I just wanted…” he broke off as Brian came closer, wrapping his arms around Nogla’s skinny, shaking frame. 

“I know,” Brian whispered. “I know.” Nogla sniffed and pulled away, wiping at his eyes. 

“Thanks,” he said and Brian nodded, 

“Just...let’s try to make it through the rest of this week yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Nogla said and Brian started to walk out of the kitchen before he stopped and turned around, eyes bright. 

“And Nogla? Take a shower. You smell like a wet dog.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
